Please Come Home
by Ederfan1
Summary: A sad story regarding Berena that I had going around in my head. Will be sad, but I think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, another Berena story from me. Will be sad, but I think you all expect that from me. Hope you like. This is set after Serena leaves the hospital saying she needs to be on her own.

Chapter 1

Bernie was worried. Worried sick to be exact. She hadn't heard from Serena since 2 days ago, when she said she needed time on her own and walked out of the hospital.  
Many times she thought about calling, or texting to check on her, but she didn't want to intrude. Against her better judgement, she let her be. She figured she'd contact her  
if and when she needed her.

Jason was healing well, a few days away from being released. If she hadn't heard from Serena by then, she would have to contact her to arrange for Jason to get home.

She was half-way through a busy shift when she found a few minutes respite in her,, or actually, their,,, office.

As she sat looking through some paperwork, she was startled by her cell phone vibrating with a text.

As she looked at it, she was quite surprised to see who it was from.

"Hi, Bernie. I.. I'm so sorry. I've been a fool. I don't want to be on my own. I want you. If you still want me as well please,,, come to mine after shift? S. XX"

As she reads this, she actually smiles, even with a couple of tears falling.

"Of course I want you, never stopped. You need to deal with this however you feel is right. I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise. I love you. "

And then the immediate reply.

"I love you, ."

And as she puts the phone down and turns back to the paperwork, she hears the red phone ring.

With a heavy sigh, she gets up to go see what they have coming in.

"I'll be there soon."

_

It had been a tough surgery. 22-year-old girl, Tammy Barone, hit broadside by a lorry driven by a drunk driver, with her 19-year-old sister Samantha in the passenger seat.

Even with airbags deploying, Tammy had severe trauma and Samantha had several bumps and bruises, including on her forehead. Their mother Joanne had been called and got to  
the hospital quickly.

After 4 hours, Tammy was being transferred to ITU and Samantha was being checked and observed by Raf.

"Mum, please, go see Tam, I'm fine," Samantha asked tearfully, needing to know how she was. They were very close.

"Ms. Wolfe said she would keep us informed," Joanne replies.

"Yes I did," Bernie replies as she comes over.

"How is she?" Mum and daughter ask in unison.

"Stable but still very serious condition," Bernie replies. "She has a long recovery ahead of her, but barring any complications, she should make a full recovery."

"Oh thank God," Joanne replies, Samantha smiling with tears falling.

But then, she slowly moves her hand to her head.

And Bernie sees this straight away.

"Samantha, how are you feeling?" Bernie asks as Raf moves back to her with a penlight.

"Um, a bit of a headache," she replies, her eyes suddenly squinting. "And,, why is it so bright in here all of a sudden."

"Sammy, honey,, what's wrong?" Joanne asks, worriedly.

"Um,, Mum,,, how is Tammy?" she asks, in spite of being just told Tammy would be okay.

And not wasting any time, Bernie looks at Raf. "Page a neuro consult, now."

As Raf moves to the nurses station and grabs the phone, Bernie moves Joanne aside and looks at Samantha.

"Samantha, stay with me," Bernie says, almost pleading. "Look at me Samantha. Come on."

"He,,,head hurts, can't,," Samantha says softly, then her eyes close.

And as Bernie grabs her penlight, she can't help but think of the similarities.

And as she shines the light into Samanthas' left eye, deja vu sets in.

"Left pupil blown. Let's get her to radiology, Cat Scan NOW!"

TBC

A/N Hope you like. Serena will be coming back. To help in a way she never expected. More soon. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting the CT scan on Samantha and seeing the epidural hemorrhage, she was rushed to theatre by the neuro consult with Raf going along.

After watching them wheel her daughter through the doors, Joanne just stood there, motionless, Bernie just behind her.

"Joanne, is,,, is there someone I can call for you?" Bernie offers. "To stay with you?"

She slowly turns to her.

"My,, my sister is coming from work," she replies. "I called her before I came here."

"Okay, can you give me her name so I can alert the main desk downstairs so they can get her here straight away?" Bernie asks.

"Um, Linda,,, Linda Russell," she replies.

"Okay, let me call down there," Bernie says as she goes to go to the nurses' station.

But before she can leave, Joanne takes her arm.

"Please, after you call,, I,, need to see Tammy," she asks in a whisper, tears falling silently. "Sammy asked me to check on her. I need to see her."

"Of course, I'll just be a tick," she replies and goes to the phone.

And after picking up the phone and dialing, she turned back to the poor mother.

And all she felt was sadness, and deja vu again.

_

As the two women entered ITU, Joanne tried to mentally prepare herself for what she'd see.

But, she gasped at the sight of her first child, lying motionless, hooked up to wires, tubes and oxygen. Going through the ventilator.

"Why is she on that?" Joanne asks. "Can she breathe on her own?"

"Yes, Joanne," Bernie replies. "It's just to help her breathe better until she's conscious and her injuries start to heal."

And Joanne just nods her understanding as she moves to the chair next to the bed.

As Bernie is about to leave her for privacy, a nurse opens the outer door and comes in with a young woman with a remarkable resemblance to Joanne.

"Linda," she whispers. And she then waves her in.

Joanne turns at the door opening, and immediately bursts into tears as her sister moves to her and hugs her.

And Bernie just leaves the room, but as she closes the door, she looks on at the scene before her.

And her heart breaks.

_

4 hours later

Bernie had just finished treating another patient on the ward and was heading to the office when she spied Raf entering through the double doors from theatre.

He sees her and makes his way over.

"Raf?" she says softly, eyes filled with worry.

And he just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Bernie," he says as he reaches for her and takes her arm. "Samantha,,,, is,,,,"

"Brain dead?" Bernie finishes.

And he nods wordlessly.

Bernie closes her eyes, her heart sinking to the floor it seemed.

"I,,, need to tell Joanne," she whispers.

But before she can move, Morven came over.

"Ms. Wolfe, sorry to trouble you but,, Ms. Campbell has been calling for the past half hour," she tells her.

And Bernies' eyes go wide as she looks at her watch and realizes she's 4 hours past her shift.

"Oh no,," she whispers then rushes into her office to call Serena.

As she's about to hit the call button on Serenas' number, she takes a deep breath.

"She can't hear you upset," she says to herself. "She needs you to be strong. Come on, Wolfe."

Then another deep breath, and she hits the button.

"Hi Bernie," that voice greets her. The voice she loves.

"Hi Serena, I'm so sorry, I,,, I'm still at the hospital. I had a trauma before that's turned quite complicated," Bernie starts to explain.

"Bernie, it's okay," Serena replies. "I understand. I was just worried."

"Actually, I'm still worried. About you."

"Don't be, I should be leaving in a 1/2 hour tops," Bernie replies.

"Bernie,,,, what's wrong," Serena asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine I just,,, can't wait to see you," she replies.

"Bernie,,, tell me," Serena asks, almost pleading. "What is it?"

"I,," she starts to reply but stops, a soft sob escapes her.

"I need you," Bernie whispers as her eyes close.

"I'm on my way."

TBC

A/N Hope you like. More soon. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
